


Mannequin

by KaytiKitty



Series: TUA One-Shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five needs a hug, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Intervention, Klaus and Dolores bonding time, Klaus just wants to know, Very brief and offhand but there, Why is Five with a Mannequin?, Why is everyone acting like it's normal?, mention of drug use, she's a nice mannequin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Klaus and Five have a talk about Five's inanimate girlfriend.





	Mannequin

Klaus cleared his throat as he sat down beside his little brother. Ben was glaring at Klaus as if he were going to screw this up. Klaus looked at his little brother and his… mannequin. Five glanced over at his brother and didn't bother to ask why he was there. 

 “So, Five. Little brother of mine. Lovable little Five. Is there a reason you're making out with a mannequin?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Ben face palmed. 

   Ben had told Klaus to be delicate about the situation because they weren't sure how attached Five had gotten. Delicate was not in Klaus’ vocabulary. Although even Klaus could tell he had been to straightforward when Five didn't bite back. 

   Five didn't move from where he was cuddled against his inanimate girlfriend but he stiffened and Klaus was sure he heard a noise of surprise, maybe distress or sadness, come from his little brother. 

   Ben was talking a mile a minute about how Klaus was so dumb and how he should fix the situation but Klaus wasn't listening. Klaus was watching. Years of living on the streets make you observant. 

   He knew that look in Five's eyes, the way he clung to the plastic woman as if she would leave him all alone. As if the mannequin would keep him safe.

   The same way Klaus looked at drugs. When he was on the streets drugs were the only thing keeping him sane, Klaus needed them to feel whole. Some addicts even said they were in love with drugs, Klaus finally understood. Obsession and love can be confused to easily when it comes to vices like drugs or fake girlfriends. 

   “Five,” Klaus started. His voice was uncharacteristically soft and concerned. Ben immediately got quiet, Five didn't respond but he was listening. “It's okay, you know that right? You're not alone anymore. You never will be.” 

   Five finally sat up, pulling the doll with him. “I was scared when I was alone.” Five's voice broke and Klaus resisted the urge to grab him and not let go. Five denied having emotions, but Klaus began to think that was just a side effect of being on his own. 

   “There was no one. I walked alone for weeks before I found Dolores.” Five clutched the mannequin, Delores, tighter to his chest. “At first she didn't talk, she wasn't real, but she was someone. She's real now though Klaus. She is.” 

    Klaus didn't know who to respond. Klaus couldn't imagine being completely alone in an apocalypse, but he couldn't imagine having conversations with a mannequin either. 

    “Dolores,” Klaus looked at Five for permission to speak to the fictitious girl in front of him. Five gave him a wary look but nodded anyway. “Thank you for keeping my brother company while I couldn't. We all appreciate how much you care about him. But we also wanted you to know that he's going to be okay now, he has us.” 

    Klaus glanced over to see Ben smiling at Five. Five looked over to Klaus and Klaus swore he could see tears brimming in the boy's eyes. “She likes you,” Five said. 

   Klaus went to comment that he liked her too but before he could get the words out Five, and Dolores, disappeared in a flash of blue.


End file.
